


Handful of Happy

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [5]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Summary: Looking after Vanessa is a handful, especially when she’s become a little bit clumsy.
Relationships: Carla & Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Carla & Daniela (In the Heights), Carla/Daniela (In the Heights)
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418
Kudos: 2





	Handful of Happy

“All the boys are always mad a’cause I beat ‘em!” Vanessa giggles. “I can kick the ball further than any of ‘em!” Carla laughs and gives her a high five.

“That’s my girl,” She chuckles. “How far’d you kick it this time?”

“To Sra. Rodriguez’s shop,” Vanessa brags. “None of ‘em got anything on me!” Carla ruffles her messy hair.

“I’m so proud of you,” She tells Vanessa. The twelve-year-old beams proudly. Carla smiles. “Let me braid your hair, Nessa.” The girl plops down on a chair and lets Carla plait her hair.

“Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo el fútbol hoy?” Daniela asks, letting herself in the salon. “Did you win?” Vanessa nods eagerly.

“Yeah!” Daniela grins and kisses her forehead.

“Good!” She pushes a stray hair back from the girl’s hair. “Tell me about the game.”

“I scored so many times!” Vanessa says excitedly. “Me and Yolanda kicked so many goals!” Daniela and Carla beam pridefully. “We’re playing stickball tomorrow!” Daniela frowns a little.

“Who is playing stickball tomorrow?” She inquires. Vanessa shrugs and jumps up, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

“Me an’ Yolanda. The boys,” She says nonchalantly. Daniela narrows her eyes.

“Vanessa, a lot of grown men play that game,” She says worriedly. Vanessa groans.

“I’ll be safe,” She replies. “Always am.” Carla and Daniela roll their eyes.

“Vanessa, remind me how many times I’ve had to shut down the salon in the middle of the day to take you to the doctor this year alone?” Daniela laughs.

“There was the broken arm,” Carla counts aloud. “And your sprained ankle, your broken nose, your other broken arm, your black eye, and your busted nose.”

“Not to mention all the little accidentes that we didn’t have to take you to the emergency room for,” Daniela adds. Vanessa folds her arms and scowls.

“Last time you played stickball, you got knocked over and you got all scraped up,” Carla reminds her.

“I just wanna play! I don’t wanna stay here all the time!” Vanessa whines. Daniela sighs.

“Lo sé,” She acknowledges. “But mija, I’m sure there will be other things to do tomorrow.” Vanessa pouts.

“Like what?” She grumbles. Carla rubs her shoulder, and Vaness winces. The woman moves her shirt, revealing the scrape on her arm and shoulder. Carla pats Vanessa’s head affectionately.

“How’d you scrape yourself up this time?” She wonders.

“I fell down on the sidewalk.”

“So when I look at your side and legs they’ll be scraped up, too?” Vanessa nods. Carla grins.

“No doubt,” She says amusedly. “Okay, well, what if we work on your skirt?” Carla suggests. She’s been teaching Vanessa to sew with a skirt she’s making for her. Per Vanessa’s suggestion, they’re using a bedazzler on it. Vanessa looks up.

“Can we have ice cream?” She asks. Carla is certain that she will never be able to resist Vanessa’s cuteness.

“Claro que si,” Carla replies. Daniela chuckles and watches Vanessa light up. She’s sure if she could bottle Vanessa’s happiness and turn it into a hair product, everyone’s hair would be soft and shiny and absolutely gorgeous.

-

“Vanessa, sit still!” Carla exasperatedly chuckles. “Mija, you’re like a jumping bean!” Vanessa giggles and bounces in her chair, kicking her feet. “Ow!”

“Sorry!” Vanessa says quickly, still fidgeting. “Can we use the bedazzler yet?” Carla laughs.

“We have to finish sewing the seam first,” She replies. Noting the girl’s restlessness, she adds, “Go put on a CD, okay?” Vanessa jumps up and scampers off. Carla speeds through her sewing, humming softly. After a few minutes she looks up, frowning. “Vanessa!” She calls. “Where did you go, linda?” She faintly hears a loud bam, quickly followed by a terrified scream. Carla jumps up from the kitchen table and runs to Vanessa’s bedroom, then to her own, where the window is open.

“Tía Carla?” Vanessa whimpers, hearing her. Carla climbs onto the fire escape, looking down to see Vanessa, clinging to a rail. Carla runs to her, scooping her up and carrying her back up the fire escape. She gently lets her down on the bathroom counter.

“Mi hija, what happened?” She asks, her voice filled with worry.

“I fell,” Vanessa admits through her tears. “I was gonna go play with everyone, but then I fell down the stairs. I’m sorry, Tía Carla.” Carla sighs.

“I forgive you,” She tells her reassuringly. “I love you. Now, hold still.” She carefully cleans Vanessa up, wiping away a little blood from her bruised knee and elbows. “You’re lucky you didn’t hit your head.”

“Ya lo sé.”

“Well, you’re all cleaned up,” Carla announces. “You ready to sit down now?” Vanessa nods and follows her to the table. “No more fooling around today, yeah?”

“Okay,” Vanessa agrees. “No more today.” Carla laughs.


End file.
